


费沙热

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, female Reinhard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 第一部正经电影下戏之后上映以前，无片可接的莱因哈特重拾旧业。莱因哈特发现，这次的新搭档她似乎认识。* av女优莱和男优罗的第一次小电影合作。有过去式抹布提及。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, 罗莱
Kudos: 4





	费沙热

“传说结束了，历史才刚刚开始……”  
“咔！”  
随着最后一条旁白镜头杀青，整个片场的气氛松懈下来。制片人、导演和摄影还凑在摄像机前交流意见，莱因哈特等了5分钟，然后决定打断他们。

“你不参加一会儿的聚会吗？”导演有点惊讶，“我们很快就讨论完了。”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，“我不去。——总收益分成什么时候打到我的卡上呢？”  
“还没有影子的事，你问了多少回了，”制片人有点不耐烦，“明天是小长假，最快也要假期结束后期组才开始剪片，之后还有找档期、做宣传什么的……你干嘛这么着急，预付片酬不是早就给你了吗？”  
莱因哈特皱眉，“不能加班吗？为什么还要等人放假？”  
摄影师这时嗤笑一声，“没想到你一个新人演员，这么有大老板的意识……多一天早一天的事，何必多付加班费？”  
莱因哈特没再说话。她又拒绝了一次导演的挽留，径直向更衣室走去。  
“长得这么漂亮，”制片人在她离开后感慨，“怎么是这么个性格……”

莱因哈特脱掉作为戏服的睡袍，扯开绑住胸部的绿色绷带——这部片子的主角是一名男性，但是导演找了她来演，“编剧给的外貌设定太夸张了……很难找到这么漂亮的男演员”，这是导演的说法。不过莱因哈特一开始就知道真实原因：她的片酬比较便宜。人人都知道电影业这一行美貌是可以明码标价的，不过女演员的美貌价格总是比较便宜。她在片场呆的时间最长，拍的条数最多，台词本也最厚，但是拿到的片酬和3/4处就杀青的那个男演员差不多。莱因哈特为此申诉过一次，但是制片人毫不客气的反驳，“本来就是双线结构，而且人家入行比你早，演的也比你好……说实话要不是导演调教的好，人设又专门给你改的层次简单了一点，你的演技还真的让我有点为投资人们担忧……何况给你做后期也比较麻烦，又要修音又要做绿幕什么的……都是额外的成本。”  
他在撒谎，莱因哈特当时想。她悄悄问过调音师一次，对方告诉她现在的科技水平把她的声线修成少年甚至青年男声并不是很困难的事，而且她从头到尾除了最后那一场都没有什么裸露的戏份，并不需要多少额外的CG合成。……何况这整部所谓的科幻片不就是用CG技术做卖点吗？但是她也没有什么办法，制片人在费沙的电影行业是说一不二的。  
莱因哈特踢了一脚垃圾桶，把绷带扔进去，又从双肩包里拿出自己的胸罩和T恤换上。她对着镜子整理片刻，快速跑出更衣室，从后门离开片场。

莱因哈特这一觉一直睡到第二天下午5点。  
她翻了个身，用手背遮住夏日的夕照，试图再睡一会儿，此时枕边手机屏幕上的消息进入她的眼角余光：她有三个未接电话和一条语音留言。  
“你那边拍摄结束了吧？今天’费沙热’这边复工，”她的经纪人鲁宾斯基在留言里说，“6点来摄影棚。有新搭档，你们可以先磨合一下。”  
莱因哈特从床上坐起来。她租的公寓离摄影棚很近，所以她决定先吃个晚饭再动身。  
窗帘该换了，有点褪色，挡光效果也不好。莱因哈特一边咀嚼三明治一边胡思乱想，昨天刚结束拍摄的电影什么时候才能上映呢？“银河英雄传说”，她喜欢这个拟定的电影名……银河是很好的，英雄也是，传说也是……都是很大、很远、很抽象的东西。莱因哈特喜欢大而抽象的东西。它们给人感觉离生活很远，很不真实，很浪漫，很好。  
她咽下最后一口便利店买来的三明治，把包装纸团成一团。临出门前莱因哈特突然想起什么，又折返回来从床头柜拿出一瓶短效避孕药装进包里。理论上来说这种东西片场都有，但是莱因哈特吃过一次亏，她觉得还是自己带比较好。

今天是假期，整栋楼只有租给’费沙热’影业做摄影棚的那一层灯火通明。  
“怎么样？我没有骗你吧？希望你有好好表现，电影上映以后说不定就成名了呢。”鲁宾斯基从人群中走向莱因哈特。莱因哈特刚结束拍摄的那部片子、也是她第一部穿着衣服的时长超过不穿衣服时长的片子，来自鲁宾斯基一年前的牵线搭桥。他除了从莱因哈特的预付片酬里抽成，甚至还自己客串了电影里的一个角色。  
莱因哈特点点头，接过他手上的矿泉水。每次拍片前她都要喝很多水，主要是为了拍出那种夸张的“潮吹”效果。  
“我以为去年那个系列已经结束了……他们怎么还在这里？”莱因哈特把喝空的塑料瓶一个远投扔进垃圾桶，不太开心的看着远处忙忙碌碌的一群人。她对她的这份工作没什么感觉，就只是一份工作，但是去年拍的那个系列让她产生厌恶。尤其是最后一次拍摄，她的双手被麻绳捆起来，十几个陌生男人的阴茎在她两个洞里轮流抽插，然后摄影师推着镜头凑近她的下体拍她被内射的样子，最后甚至灯光和道具师也过来摸她的乳房和乳头，说是帮她“调整表情、找找感觉”，一边轮流扇她的阴户，问她怎么“还不喷水”，是不是“上瘾了不想下班”。莱因哈特一直隐隐有这种想法，但是那天这种压抑着的想法终于爆发：她觉得这一点也不像拍摄演戏，就是真实的轮奸。  
“只是来帮忙，不会再让他们碰你的，”鲁宾斯基解释，“这一行男演员除了活儿特别好的，待遇还不如你们女演员，能当群演就不错了，接不到戏的时候就干干杂活搬搬道具什么的。”  
“这次是个新系列，只有一个男主角，”看到莱因哈特面色不善，鲁宾斯基提前转移话题，“说起来这个人你也认识……长得很帅的，你不吃亏。”  
“……我认识？”莱因哈特确实被成功转移了注意力。她的人际关系非常单调，而且每次拍摄完就离开、刻意避免和人寒暄，怎么可能认识同行？  
“喏，就在那边，”鲁宾斯基指给她看角落里坐在木箱上的一个人，“去打个招呼呗。免得一会儿尴尬。”

莱因哈特确实认识他。实际上，他们还拍了好几场对手戏。  
“……罗严塔尔？”她迟疑的出声。  
“我看到名字就在想会不会是你，”被叫做罗严塔尔的男人抬起头，冲她微笑，“毕竟没几个女生会起名叫莱因哈特。”然后他抬手挥了挥卷成一团的剧本，“你看这个了吗？”  
“我没有剧本，”莱因哈特摇头，“从来没有剧本。导演说我演技不行，只讲一个故事大概，然后按临场反应来效果还好一点。”  
罗严塔尔有点怀疑。但是看到莱因哈特的样子——说起来，这是他第一次看到她穿裙子的样子——他又打消了这种怀疑。一个这种级别的金发美女愿意下海，确实有没有剧本都不重要了。  
“过来——准备开拍！”这时导演冲他俩喊话。罗严塔尔向莱因哈特做了个手势，两人一前一后走向反光板。

“演戏是一门虚实结合的艺术，”刚结束拍摄那部电影的导演曾经皱着眉头这样对莱因哈特说。巧合的是，费沙热的合作导演也对她说过几乎一模一样的话，只多了一句“演毛片也一样”。  
比如说，此刻被撬开的防盗门是假的，莱因哈特很肯定她自己租的公寓房门不会像这块廉价版材一样被轻易撞飞；故事发生的时间也是假的，现在外面天已经黑了，但是棚内的大灯配合着窗户塑造出一种下午三点的感觉；主人公的身份同样是假的，莱因哈特当然并不是什么天真单纯高中毕业就结婚做家庭主妇的无脑金发美女，正在持枪迫近她的罗严塔尔当然也不是什么色胆包天给屋主修了一次水管就惦记上美丽女主人的公寓维修员，他们两个实际都是签了合同的av演员，某种意义上还可以算是同事。  
但是接下来的部分是真的。罗严塔尔把正在水池边洗碗的莱因哈特一把拉开——她被水泼湿变得透明的裙子下身体的曲线是真的——再把她推倒在沙发上，掀起她的裙摆，枪管伸进她的内裤往下扒——她被冰冷的金属磨来磨去的两片大阴唇是真的——内裤被完全扒下扔开后，罗严塔尔把她摆成一个侧躺的姿势，抬高她的一条腿以防挡住拍摄，然后解开拉链，爬到她身上，从侧后方进入她——她被揉开的小阴唇和撑满的阴道是真的，罗严塔尔挤进她体内的阴茎是真的，她溢出的叫声是真的，每一下抽插都是真的。  
莱因哈特从自己散落的金发间隙看到至少有三个摄像机凑近她，分别对准她的脸、抖动的雪白乳房、和被刻意拉开展示的下体。她知道现在是她再次表现一些“虚”的部分的时候。这是一部入室强奸混合寝取主题的片子，导演曾经说她“演不了别的，反应不够，被强迫的时候还稍微不那么出戏”，所以给她接的片子几乎全是强奸和轮奸戏。这类片子不需要她有什么演技，只要女主角足够漂亮，而莱因哈特最大的优点就是漂亮。像其他很多地方一样，强奸在费沙也是重罪，但是人们都很热爱强奸戏码，男的女的都是。他们享受这类题材的心态可能不太一样，不过对于“强奸”这种形式的热爱是一样的，所以莱因哈特的每一部此类作品销路都非常好。  
唯一的问题是她不太会处理“转换”的部分。强奸刚开始的时候，她可以凭着感觉来，反抗、说不要、甚至半真半假的打一下对手戏演员，都可以。但是插入进行两分钟后，根据导演的要求，她应该开始发生一些转换，形成一些情绪上的弧度。换句话说，她应该开始感到爽、对体内那根鸡巴产生特殊的感情，不由自主的想要把强奸变成合奸。  
莱因哈特不太擅长处理这种“虚”的部分，她想自己毕竟没有受过专业的表演训练，演不出来也情有可原。好在她现在知道了一些套路，那就是镜头语言的威力。

莱因哈特闭上眼睛，咬住沙发上专门给她准备的一个枕头。她用舌头抵住自己的上颚，以便更快分泌出足够多的透明唾液；那些唾液会从她嘴边流出，打湿她咬着的浅色布料，再被已经凑到她脸边的镜头放大捕捉。她会从喉咙发出一种猫咪撒娇似的声音，那是她专门练习后的结果，但是在收音器的帮助下那听上去像是情难自抑。她那对刚入行的时候被导演摸着评价为“不够性感”的奶子现在已经足够柔软饱胀，被罗严塔尔捉在手里揉成各种各样的形状，有一个专门的摄像头拍出那对粉色乳晕的鼓起和浅红奶头的挺立：这象征着她虽然嘴上不肯承认、身体已经被闯入者施于她的快感征服。最后是被重点照顾的下体，莱因哈特在这方面非常“有天赋”，是“天生吃这碗饭的”；她的下体非常光滑，除了一点点强光下仔细看才能发现的金色绒毛，整个耻部干干净净，仿佛生来就等着被拍摄的一天；她的大小阴唇颜色形状可以当av女优的整形模板，覆盖着她紧致有弹性的阴道，连扒开两半雪白的屁股后露出的肛口也是可以当某种口红色号的可爱粉色，莱因哈特的每一个搭档都对这两个洞赞不绝口；而且她的韧带非常的好用，可以摆出很多难以想象的姿势。现在她的一切优势被综合起来，镜头几乎是贴着她的胯部，收录下她被撞击到外翻的深粉色阴唇，看着她们是怎样贴着罗严塔尔的阴茎抖动，透明的液体一股接着一股流出、顺着阴茎上青筋的纹路流入罗严塔尔深褐色的耻毛。对比强烈、效果动人。  
莱因哈特本来觉得这样就差不多了。她只要一直盯着摄像头，保持叫床的节奏，然后把其他活都交给搭档去干——罗严塔尔有很多台词，但她的几乎都是语气词——最后等罗严塔尔在她体内射精，这一条也就差不多过了。她家离摄影棚很近，所以即使这一层有专门的浴室，导演以前也多次建议她“就在这里洗得了……谁没看过你的裸体？”，她还是会先赶紧回家再去冲澡。  
但是这一次有一些新的事情发生了。

“……你在……撞哪里？”克制了10分钟后，莱因哈特终于无法忍耐。她松开枕头，扭头对罗严塔尔说了一句不在故事范围内的台词。怼着她脸拍的那个人迷惑了一秒，但还是没有打断，而是继续拍下去。  
“我在强奸你，夫人，”罗严塔尔却似乎仍然沉浸在故事中，“我想撞哪里就撞哪里。”  
“我是说……啊！！！”莱因哈特几乎是尖叫了一声，她体内的那个东西又顶了她一下，顶在不知道是什么地方，一种极其强烈、似是而非的感觉袭击了莱因哈特，然后她发生了一些奇怪的、不受控制的生理反应：她的屁股主动翘高、向后把自己按在罗严塔尔坚硬的小腹上、直到那两团软肉被挤到再也无法压缩；她肛口周围的一圈肌肉和脊柱被一条无形的丝线扯住，她粉红色的、无人触碰的屁眼自己哆哆嗦嗦的开始翕张；她的小腹那块好像是被什么东西从内部抓住了，她的阴道被打了个结、通往她从来不知道的地方，比如一潭泉水、一座喷泉，然后随着那种无形的东西一抓一放，莱因哈特被一种强烈的失禁感侵袭，她对着摄像机翻开的那条肉道变成了一条引水渠、如果不是仍然被罗严塔尔的阴茎堵着、她大概会直接喷满整个镜头……但是那个抓住她的东西还没有放松，莱因哈特突然有一种古怪的感觉，她几乎觉得罗严塔尔比她更熟悉她的身体。她从来不知道她的身体有这样的地方，这一部分还可以和那一部分连接起来……她不知道罗严塔尔到底在顶她的哪里，那应该是她的阴道，但是她的阴道分明已经被无数人插过无数次，应该没有任何神秘的处女地了，她从来不知道她的体内还可以产生这样的感觉。莱因哈特感到困惑，然后她感到战栗。  
“啊……啊！……啊啊……什么东西……啊……不要……”莱因哈特现在从她总结的套路表达里脱离出来，她没有多余的精力和心思去想那些表演技巧了。可是她表现出来的东西越来越像一个真实的套路。她开始说一些极其像是欲拒还迎的话，她一边试图向后推开罗严塔尔一边用被折高的那只腿紧紧勾住搭档的肩膀，她看到罗严塔尔异色眼睛里的情绪——罗严塔尔真的有一对颜色不一样的眼睛，那也许是“银河英雄传说”那部戏编剧灵感的来源——她觉得罗严塔尔也许快要笑场了，实际上，她自己也快要笑场了，“强奸戏和强奸是不一样的”，莱因哈特经常在下戏回家后边吃冰箱里拿出来的冷冻小蛋糕边这样对自己说，“谁会在真实的强奸中产生快感？这些都只是性幻想、是演出来的，和现实无关”，但是现在这一切都显得这样荒谬，边界感从生活中退出了，她不再能区分她的工作和她的生活，不再能区分强奸幻想和强奸，她说的每一个“不要”都是真的，她在喊“停下”的时候是真的希望罗严塔尔就此停下，但是她的快感也是真的，她身体的某一个部分、正在被顶弄的部分、或许真的其实并不希望罗严塔尔停下，她的存在本身正在成为套路的一部分，莱因哈特知道认识她的人都觉得她是一个没有幽默感的人、接不住梗、听不懂大家都懂的笑话，但是她现在终于从搭档眼中的笑意明白了这一切的原因：笑话本身是不需要懂幽默的，正如艺术品不需要懂艺术。它们只要存在就可以了。  
但是无论如何莱因哈特还是从头叫到了尾，虽然她每叫一次她的搭档就要提醒她一次他正在“强奸”她，是不可能就此停下的。等到罗严塔尔终于射在她身体里，而贴在她下体进行拍摄的镜头忠实记录下这一幕，莱因哈特觉得自己的嗓子都叫哑了。她想喝水。于是她告诉举着摄像头的人，“我想喝水”。  
“还没有，”罗严塔尔亲了她一下，把她翻了个面，“还没结束。”然后他凑到莱因哈特耳边，以防这句话被收录进去，使未来的观众出戏，“你也许下次应该要个剧本。”  
罗严塔尔发泄后的阴茎退出来，然后两根手指伸进去，在她的阴道里按压搅动。莱因哈特确实感到叫不动了，于是她开始小声哼哼，因为她长得漂亮，那赋予了整个画面另一种风情。她抓住罗严塔尔接近于黑的深棕色头发，后者一边亲她的乳房下半部分一边对着镜头展示从她体内缓缓流出的精液。莱因哈特这时感到了作为女人的麻烦，罗严塔尔射过一次之后已经软下去了，但是她被手指玩弄的地方又开始发热，她自己分泌的液体很快取代了罗严塔尔的精液流到他的手心。如果这是一场轮奸戏，这时应该有其他人上场，他们会把她按在地上，重复刚才发生的事情，直到最后一丝快感也被痛苦取代，这也是为什么莱因哈特需要那些镜头语言的套路来表演快感，但是今天那些套路几乎没有派上用场。鲁宾斯基去年承诺她不需要再演那种多人的片子，还答应终于要给她接可以在电影院里公开放映的电影，所以她才放弃了其实她并不知道能不能赢的起诉，如今这两个承诺似乎都要实现了：“银河英雄传说”已经拍完，虽然不知道何时才能上映；罗严塔尔已经射了她一次，短时间内看来没法再做第二次，而她环顾四周确实没有其他人在等待上场换手。  
莱因哈特觉得心里轻松了一点，于是她性格里那种打娘胎带来的恶劣蠢蠢欲动。  
“你不行了吧？”她悄声问搭档，目光落在他射完后垂下的性器上，“我还有点……”  
“男人也不是铁打的，”罗严塔尔用同样小的气声回答，“但是不知道为什么……我总是不忍心让你失望。”  
他把莱因哈特的两条长腿折在她身体两侧，让她门户大开的坐在沙发正中，然后在对方惊讶的眼神里矮下身去，跪在她面前的地上，把那颗因为发胶被汗水泡开而显得有些毛茸茸的脑袋埋进莱因哈特两腿之间。  
莱因哈特的手指几乎将沙发罩子抓破。她感到一条和阴茎完全不同的、湿润柔软的东西插入她重新脱拉下来的阴唇之间，顺着那条缝隙向上深耕慢犁，然后她勃起已久的整个阴蒂被裹住，接着——莱因哈特觉得自己结论下的太早了，她显然还没有用完所有大叫的力气，她闭眼张嘴坐着，紧紧抓着自己的乳房，她的下体显然是被施了魔法、彻底变成一个开了封的果冻，而现在她的搭档正试图从那条缝隙里把她整个灵魂吸出去。  
“我不行……啊啊！！……我不能！……我快要……啊啊啊……我真的不能再叫了……啊！！……啊……没有力气了……”  
“不要撒谎。”罗严塔尔的声音含含糊糊的从她腿间传来。莱因哈特想要反驳，可是她的屁股被抓住往两边扒开，然后罗严塔尔的大拇指伸进她的肛口。  
莱因哈特不得不承认罗严塔尔说的对，她是在撒谎：她仍然有力气发出更加丢人的声音。  
片刻之后，莱因哈特松懈在沙发上，她低头看到罗严塔尔的脸：她不知道自己都喷了一些什么液体，罗严塔尔的脸和头发被她弄的一团糟，她唯一欣慰的是那些液体看上去都是透明无色的。  
“幸好之前你喝了足够多的水，”罗严塔尔坐到她身边，把她瘫软的身体抱进怀里，接着打破她的幻想，告诉了她一个不幸的事实，“你的尿液还比较清澈，味道也还行。”  
莱因哈特抬起头，视线越过罗严塔尔的额发和那台仍然怼着她的脸拍的摄像，来到摄影棚高高的棚顶。  
她看到了自己飘飘荡荡的灵魂。

“虽然后面有点偏离计划……但是……你这次可演的真好，”导演一边看原始素材一边惊叹不已的夸奖莱因哈特，“你要一开始就有这个演技，现在不都拿到奥斯卡了？”  
莱因哈特没接话。她一结束拍摄、还没来得及穿衣服，就先喝了两瓶水。她现在有点想上厕所，虽然她刚才……总之她决定赶快回家。  
“你家在哪？我送你回去。”走到门口的时候她被拦住。  
“就在两个街区之外，我可以走回去。”莱因哈特诚实的回答。  
“哦不，”罗严塔尔笑起来，莱因哈特注意到他确实长得很帅，“这只是一个套路……重点不是送你回家，而是送你到家之后的事情……我说的比较含蓄，不过你明白的吧？”  
莱因哈特没有点头也没有摇头，于是他跟着她往外走，进入电梯，直到来到空无一人的一楼大厅。  
“你不要误会，”莱因哈特在玻璃门前终于停下，“这只是权宜之计……我不会一直待在这里做这种事的……只是需要一个机会……或许有一天我真的会拿到奥斯卡。”  
“我完全相信，”罗严塔尔替她把住门，“我只是想说，人不能总是活在未来，不是吗？”  
“……什么意思？”莱因哈特感到夜风有点凉。她迟疑的看着罗严塔尔递给她的外套。  
“意思就是说，”月色落在罗严塔尔的肩头，“也许不需要孤注一掷等着未来……也许你已经拿下一个奥斯卡了呢？”他暗示性的眨了眨眼睛。  
这人应该是个很有女人缘的花花公子吧？莱因哈特莫名想到，不知道为什么要来从事这种工作。也许是因为这个原因，她说服自己，也许可以等到家之后问一问呢？他们这个系列还有好几部要拍，多了解一点搭档也不是坏事，不是吗？之前他们合作那部正经电影的时候，她都没有对罗严塔尔产生过任何个人层面的好奇，也许是时候稍微改变一下待人处事的态度了。  
给自己找好理由后，莱因哈特点点头，从罗严塔尔手臂上接过外套。  
两人迎着星光，并肩向莱因哈特家的方向走去。


End file.
